


Big, pretty D

by Boysnextdoor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Hates Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Crack, Gift Giving, Kylux - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, SoftKyluxKinks, Submissive Kylo Ren, Texting, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysnextdoor/pseuds/Boysnextdoor
Summary: Prompt from softkyluxkinks: Hux wants to watch Kylo get himself off, but Kylo is too shy. To help him, Hux sweet talks and pets Kylo while he masturbates. Kylo is a blushy mess and tries to bury his face in the pillow or Hux's lap.





	Big, pretty D

Kylo Ren came home to an empty stateroom. Which was like, whatever, you know? It’s not like he was clingy. It’s not like he missed Hux. His General who always worked double shifts. Not because he had to, or he wanted to, but because he didn’t trust anyone. That dedication was admirable and not at all a bummer for Kylo.

 

Nobody tells you that when you move in with your boyfriend there will be moments where you are still lonely. Two adults with full-time schedules have to meet up whenever they can, even if they live together. Kylo had gone to great lengths to convince Hux that co-habitation was not necessary. In the end Hux insisted so desperately that Kylo gave in. Also, Hux’s continued attempts to spoil him were fucking adorable. 

 

Kylo looked behind him at the trail of dirt he had tracked into their room. Was it dirt? He had come back from scorching an entire city so tbh it could be a lot of things. Too bad for whoever had to clean it up. (Somewhere, a cleaning droid sneezed.) Kylo needed to get his boots off. And his cape. They smelled like burning fuel and ozone. He probably smelled even worse. Maybe it’s a good thing that Hux wasn’t around? Kylo rolled his neck and felt a crust of something rub up against his collar. Oh yeah. Time to blow up that ‘fresher.

 

After the crust was scrubbed from his body and the natural scent of ozone and sweat was washed away Kylo felt disturbingly human. His clean hair was restored to it’s light, fluffy state of being and it was miserable. He determined to change into something more comfortable (nudity was just so….corporeal) when he noticed a gift box on his bed. 

 

Hux. 

 

He kept doing these weird doting sugar daddy things which was nice in like, a Tony Soprano kind of way? Not sure of the point. Kylo did pretty much everything he asked in bed. It’s not like their sex life was exceptionally kinky. Last week over dinner Hux asked if he could buy him a present and Kylo almost spit out his food. What could you possibly want to buy Kylo Ren? No, seriously. Kylo considered this while he looked the box up and down. Dollars to donuts it was some weird sex thing. Or chocolates. Or both. Because that’s how vanilla people work: they spend most of their time being regular civilians and then once a year they order a dragon dildo off amazon. 

 

Hux wasn’t into that kind of stuff. Most of their sex was two consenting adults pounding each other into the mattress (or the desk, or the couch, or that one time in mitaka’s room that we don’t speak about because it never happened). Hux really liked oral but everybody really likes oral so it doesn’t count as a kink. There were no toys in the nightstand. Dirty talk was little to nonexistent. Like seriously what the fuck was in this box?

 

The card had no clues. “To K.R.” printed in a standard typeface on a card that had no brand name. Kylo dried his hair, set the towel aside, and opened the gift. 

 

Inside the delicate tissue paper was a carefully folded set of black underwear. And what appeared to be a leather choker. Kylo actually stopped breathing because he did it, the absolute madman. This was the freak purchase their whole relationship had been building to. The collar was black (obviously, that aesthetic though), made of thick leather. There was a silver ring in the middle of it (purpose unknown. More on that developing situation later). And it was adjustable. Kriffing hell it was adjustable. 

 

The underwear was a black jockstrap like the kind the cute porn stars on instagram wear. Which gave Kylo images of Hux scrolling through pages of hairless dudes thinking “oh this is just what I need to buy for my enforcer boytoy!” Fine. There was also a pair of thigh high black stockings made out of probably silk. Kylo didn’t know shit about fuck when it came to fashion but these were so so soft he felt like he would break them instantly. Put runs in them or whatever. Rip them to shreds with his gross calloused hands. 

 

>>K.Ren: Package? :?

>>K.Ren: Should I open it? :)

 

There was no response. He sent the message in a high priority comm. This drove Hux insane because “high priority channels are for emergencies only” but also, the only way to get his attention on the bridge. One day, something very bad was going to happen and it was going to be Kylo’s fault that Hux didn’t answer. 

 

>>A.Hux: No! Please do not open. 

>>A.Hux: Await further instruction. 

>>A.Hux: I will return at the end of my shift. 

>>A.Hux: You already opened it, didn’t you?

 

>>K.Ren: No

>>K.Ren: It had my name on it!

 

>>A.Hux: It’s ok. Do you like it?  
>>A.Hux: Can’t wait to see.

 

And that was the start of an idea that could really go places. Maybe this was his chance to do something a little naughty for his poor overworked boyfriend. Maybe it would get him to end his second shift early and come home? Kylo would settle for a boner on the bridge. It would make a good story later.

 

Kylo was not quite a jedi master at selfies tbh he got kicked out of jedi school and he would probably be expelled from selfie school, too (if it existed). Have you ever tried to take a picture of your own ass? It’s kriffing difficult. You try it and then you can make fun of selfie skills. In the end he settled for video because you can set the camera up then walk away and you don’t have to worry about making a stupid face. The dark side of selfies: video.

 

________________

 

“I think I’ve seen something I shouldn’t,” Mitaka handed the datapad to Hux. He sometimes answered Hux’s comms on the bridge. Never again. “It was marked high priority. You know, for emergencies?”

 

Hux snatched the datapad out of his hands. High priority comms were for emergencies only. Unless you were Kylo Ren. Looking down at the message Hux saw that it was a video message. Great, how far had Mitaka seen? Even a few seconds was probably enough to be incriminating. 

 

“Is that-“ Mitaka stuttered. “Why would he send you something like that?”

 

The burgeoning relationship between the two co-commanders was a tightly kept secret. Kind of. It was probably about to bust the fuck wide open once Mitaka went off running his mouth. No need to confirm or deny, just don’t acknowledge it. Hux shot Mitaka a look and watched the Lieutenant remember how to fuck off. 

 

Hux clicked the video:

 

Kylo was holding the camera above his head. The viewer looked at his body from the neck down, a leather collar around his neck. Kylo moved neck this way and that like he was trying to find the cutest angle for his chest. The joke was on him: there are only cute angles. Kylo tossed his hair over his shoulder. Then he started the pan the camera downward. A trail of dark body hair came into view. Then a very scandalous pair of black underwear. Kylo adjusted the angle to slowly reveal a pair of black stockings. Kylo let the camera stay there for a second. He experimented with different poses, watching himself on the camera. Then the video ends. 

 

Hux felt his face flush just watching it. The underwear had been expensive. Way too expensive for a First Order enforcer who wore the same shoes for years and routinely had to remove bloodstains from his outerwear. Much too soft for someone so marked and scarred. But after watching that video it was absolutely worth the five star review. The General was irreparably agitated. And he still had four long hours left in his double shift. 

 

Then another video was sent. The General opened it:

 

Kylo fumbled with the camera, struggling to get the datapad set up to film himself sitting on the bed. The greatest First Order enforcer, tentative, apprehensive, maybe even embarrassed. The body that was made for killing has also been toned into something very attractive. It’s distracting even. When Kylo finishes fumbling with the datapad camera he returns to his chosen spot sitting on the edge of the bed. He slowly leans over his knees, stretches his long arms towards his feet. Thick fingers move slowly up his stockinged legs. Kylo watches the camera, undoubtedly picturing someone on the other end watching him. The movement of his hands highlight the shape of his legs. It’s obscene. More obscene even than when he leans back and parts his legs. He looks straight into the camera, and this time he is watching himself. He stares for a moment, tilting his head this way and that. His dark eyes move from the camera itself to somewhere on the screen. He looks at himself, then gets up and turns off the camera. 

 

——-

Hux shifts his weight from one foot to another to accommodate the weight swelling between his legs. The lingerie fit, which was nice. Especially considering Kylo had taken the tags off. The videos showed Kylo getting used to wearing it, which was also very nice. The way he sat and looked at himself in the datapad screen suggested a growing sense of confidence in how hot he looked. Good. Hux was so ready to...encourage this.

 

>>A.Hux: You look unbelievable, darling.

>>K. Ren: ;)

>>K.Ren: Haha thx

>>K.Ren: I’m gna send u more

 

Before the General could text back “oh my god please no” Mitaka interrupted him, rudely, by reminding him that there was a conference call they needed to be on. 

 

“You don’t have to, Sir,” said Mitaka. He looked at the datapad in Hux’s hands. “Does the co-commander require you?”

 

Yeah, his co commander needed to be railed but that wasn’t nearly as important as this conference call. Hux steeled himself. “My co-commander can wait. His whims are not a priority.”

 

Mitaka seemed not convinced but also cool with it. Like it’s a little annoying when your boss doesn’t trust you on a conference call about the fucking First Order film festival but whatever, queen. 

 

Hux settled in to the chair at his desk while Mitaka set up the conference call. Everybody had to check in, etc. Mitaka took lead. The film festival was going to be a showing of the best propaganda material from the First Order. Hux thought of it himself. He was emotionally invested in the project because he personally wanted to bring the arts to the Order. What better way than a showcase of the best footage of him giving speeches? Like, holy shit? An artist?? And a general??? Yeah. 

 

Hux held his datapad at an angle where it was not visible to Mitaka. 

>>A.Hux: I’m in a meeting.

>>A.Hux: No more video.

>>K.Ren: sonds like a dare

>>K.Ren: u darin me bro

>>K.Ren: ;)

 

The most elite scariest enforcer was also pretty much illiterate. He missed out on a lot of schooling when he was sent away to Jedi space camp. 

 

>>A. Hux: No.

>>A. Hux: Lieutenant Mitaka is right here next to me 

 

Hux told himself he was fine. But a few minutes later a new video appeared. It’s not like he was doing something wrong. He could just open it real quick. Hux shifted the datapad to ensure absolute privacy, you know, like that was even a thing.

 

In the video, Kylo sat on his knees on the bed. Muscle rolled underneath the scarred marble skin. He stretched slowly, a mischievous grin playing across his face. One hand reached down between his legs to play with what was already half hard. His large hands played across the fabric, stroking what was underneath. Kylo accommodated the growing arousal by shifting his knees further apart, arching his torso, and flashing teeth towards the camera in a devilish grin. The bastard.

 

Hux paused the video. How did it still have three minutes left? Mitaka was handling the finer points of ordering refreshments for the festival. Only the finest rosé for the officers, of course. It was the true lifeblood of the Order. 

 

Mitaka was negotiating price with the fervor of a middle aged woman asking to speak to the manager. You go, Karen. Hux gave him a look of approval that he meant to keep to himself. Mitaka registered the validation with genuine gratitude. He nodded, then proceeded to launch into a speech about how the First Order would “take our business elsewhere”. So proud. Hux felt himself get a little hard thinking about tormenting service industry workers.

 

He pressed play on the video. Kylo’s marble godlike body thrust a pillow down on the bed between his legs, his face set in an expression of anything but innocence. Each roll of his hips, the way those arms held the pillow in place, made a slow rosy flush reveal itself through his skin. And those eyes- they betrayed his true intentions. He wanted to torment Hux until he was so distracted he had to come home, lay down in the pillow’s place, and spread his legs for Kylo Ren. Hux watched Ren’s ass roll forward with every snap of his hips. His unmistakable arousal rubbed against the pillow, desperate for some play. A particularly rough thrust of his hips had him drop his jaw open and betray just how desperate he was. He thrust even harder after that. Hux watched the black straps of the jock strap pull against his ass while he banged the shit out of this pillow. It was exhilarating. 

 

Kylo slowed the movement of his hips just enough that Hux could make out a growing wet spot in the fabric of the jock strap. Kylo paused, and tossed his hair. Hux bit his lip because it was perfect. He was ready for more but in the video Kylo took a deep breath and left his position to turn off the camera. He stood for a moment in front of the datapad, one last tease for his General. Kylo gripped the hardness tenting his underwear. He all but shook it in his hand, calling the General’s attention to his urgent need. Then he turned off the video.

 

>>A. Hux: More

>>A.Hux: This is a direct order.

>>K.Ren: hahahahah

>>K.Ren: u like it

>>K.Ren: ???

>>A.Hux: Yes.

 

One of the vendors was droning on about logistics. Mitaka muted the line.

 

“You’re smiling, Sir,” he nodded to the General’s datapad, which he could not see.

 

“Please continue, Lieutenant,” said Hux. “The planning for this film festival is going very smoothly. I made the right choice to put you on the team.” 

 

Mitaka preened. Hux didn’t compliment him very often, and this was a calculated move. Mitaka was actually only doing “okay”. Hux could always do better. But the praise served its purpose. Mitaka unmuted the line to reassert his dominance in the conference call like the good boy he was. 

 

Hux's datapad rang with an incoming video call. He scrambled to mute it, instead accepting the call. Then he rushed to mute it before Kylo could say some incriminating “hey daddy” shit.

 

A. Hux: in meeting. 

A. Hux: cannot talk.

Hux typed furiously. Mitaka’s attention returned to the logistics of rosè.

 

The video showed Kylo typing on the datapad. He was not an avid typer and no one is good on a datapad so it took a minute.

 

K. Ren: What u wanna see Daddy

Kylo set the datapad back down, and sat back in the desk chair. Hux’s desk chair. Their desk chair. How precious.

 

A.Hux: touch yourself.

 

Kylo smiled, kriffing fuck was he blushing? The man just humped a pillow but masturbation was embarrassing? How absolutely virginal. Looks like topping was back on the menu.

 

A.Hux: do it for Daddy

A.Hux: I’ll walk you through it

 

Kylo smiled to himself and picked up the datapad to type:

K. Ren: know how! 

 

A.Hux: then do it. 

A.Hux: please. 

 

Kylo grinned, fidgeting, bouncing his leg in the chair while he wrestled with this.

 

A.Hux: take off your underwear. 

 

The knight, because he was a knight, even in thigh high stockings, smiled. A red flush swept up his neck and he leaned his head backward. His hands covered his own eyes in a gesture probably intended to spare himself humiliation. It was hard not to watch his knees while they slowly parted in the chair. His hands left his closed eyes to slowly pull off his underwear. The general watched, unable to breathe because gotdamn. Hux stared at his knight, who was now divested of his underwear, dark eyes still shut. Hux wrestled with the appropriate amount of sarcasm to send in a comm.

 

>>A.Hux: If I had known it was this easy to get you to follow orders I would have done it years ago.

 

Kylo heard the ping of the incoming comm. he opened just one eye to bashfully read the message. After he had done so he opened both eyes and frowned at the screen. 

 

“Fuck you,” Kylo mouthed to the camera. 

 

Hux grinned. He swiveled in his chair. Mitaka was on top of this conference call, so Hux could play. 

 

>>A.Hux: Let me see you touch yourself.

>>A.Hux: That is a direct order

 

Kylos hands were decidedly not in the vicinity of where they should be for this activity.

>>K.Ren: No

>>K.Ren: That’s weird 

 

Stars, Ren. 

>>A.Hux: Are you worried your mom is going to walk in on you? 

 

>>K.Ren: No!

>>K.Ren: cat. Maybe…

 

>>A.Hux: That cat has seen....so many things

 

>>K.Ren: You show me your dick

>>K.Ren: And I’ll do it

 

Stars, Ren. Well if that’s what it took. 

 

Hux muted the conference call. “How long does this have to go?”

 

“Sir?”

 

“This- pathetic excuse for a meeting,” Hux gestured to the phone. “I think it’s done.”

 

“Sir, you can leave. This is an important conference call, I can handle it on my own,” said Mitaka proudly.

 

“I don’t trust you with the suppliers. They’ll have you bent over a TIE fighter with all the extra fees,” said Hux. “As usual, I have to multitask. Turn around.”

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“In your chair!” Hux yelled. “Swivel away! And don’t turn around or I’ll have you put through an airlock.” Hux waved his hand madly. And Mitaka swiveled. 

 

“How long do I need to stay like this?” Mitaka asked. “Can I un-mute the call at least?”

 

Hux unfastened his belt. He quickly undid his pants. The tell-tale sign of a belt dropping and a fly unzipping was incriminating. 

 

Mitaka scolded over his shoulder “Sir, are you?” 

 

There was the sound of the datapad’s camera, which of course Hux forgot to turn off. 

 

“Kriff,” Hux took a look at the image. 

 

“Sir, is something wrong?” Mitaka asked. “This does not seem like you. Are you being blackmailed?” Mitaka swiveled in his chair, curiosity stronger than self preservation apparently. 

 

“Lieutenant!” Hux’s shout was enough to stop Mitaka from seeing something that would get him shot into space. 

 

There was a heavy pause. Just the sound of a caterer talking about place settings on the conference call, and two dudes, getting a little bit closer. And the sound of Hux trying to stroke himself to something near full hardness for a presentable selfie.

 

“Mitaka,” Hux panted. “This never happened.”

 

“Please, please let me handle this conference call, Sir,” said Mitaka. 

 

>>K.Ren: I can hear everything u guys r sayin

>>K.Ren: This is the best day ever 

 

Defeated, Hux capitulated. “Do not let them overcharge you,” Hux scowled and squeezed back into his pants. 

 

“Sir,” Mitaka swiveled. It was safe now. “Can I safely assume the co-commander was on the other end of that video chat?”

 

Hux choked. He had a great poker face but this was not it. 

 

“Sir, the window. The reflection of your datapad. I could see-“

 

“Mitaka if you embarrass me or the Order on this conference call I’ll bend you over that TIE fighter myself.”

 

Hux stormed out of his office, dead set on finding that stocking clad knight who had done this to him.

 

——————

Kylo has gotten lost down a deep rabbit hole of social media videos shortly after Hux abruptly disconnected.

 

Kylo could feel Hux before he heard him stomp through the door to their stateroom.

 

“You imbecile!” Hux stormed into the bedroom, already undressing, a giant ball of desire and lust, and domination? Is that the word for it? The force was so strong-

 

The wind was knocked out of Kylo when Hux pushed him back onto the mattress. Hux pushed their mouths together, forcing his tongue inside of Kylo’s mouth. His hands moved up Kylo’s stockinged thighs and roughly gripped into his ass. 

 

“Kriffing hell,” Hux breathed. He straddled the knight to get a better view of him. It was even better in person. “Now Kylo, I have done everything you asked. It’s time for you to reciprocate.”

 

Kylo covered his face again, already preparing a rebuttal for why he was unable to touch himself because of how embarrassed he was or whatever woo woo. Hux stopped him by placing a hand over his mouth. 

 

“I have a solution,” Hux smiled. 

 

_____________________________

Kylo is laying back on the bed, head buried in pillows at the base of the headboard. Hux lays next to him, whispering the sweetest nothings and praise for his knight while he works himself with dedication. 

 

Hux runs his hand over Kylo’s chest, softly. His fingertips graze the sensitive peaks and linger for just a moment. Hux brings the pad of his thumb to his mouth and sucks. Then he uses the wetness to slowly rub the little peaks into frustration. 

 

“You’re doing so well, darling,” Hux growls. “Look at your big, pretty dick.” Hux takes a nipple inbetween his two fingers, and tugs. He waits for the little moan from Kylo before he continues. “I wish you would look at how beautiful you are. Do you intend to make me explain it to you?”

 

Hux trails one hand down Kylo’s leg. He moves his hands over the fabric of the stocking so that he can feel the texture under his fingertips. Kylo has already started to sweat and it is perfect. Hux leans his face closer to where Kylo’s is buried under pillows. Kylo’s sweat smells stronger here. Hux moves his mouth against Kylo’s neck and tastes him. 

 

“You smell so good,” Hux growls into Kylo’s neck so hard it actually feels like it’s vibrating. “Your dick is so cute and wet right now.”

 

Kylo’s breath catches in his throat, and his hand briefly stops moving around his cock. He rolls his head over to kiss at Hux, who gladly indulges. Hux wraps his arms around Kylo and tells him how good he tastes when he’s doing this. Hux tells him not to stop. And kriffing hell Kylo couldn’t stop if he wanted to. His hand is back working between his legs, a little faster now. 

 

“Sometimes, I like to do this?” Hux puts his hand over Kylo’s and tried to show him how to do some twisting motion. Kylo breathes into Hux’s neck because he can’t look him in the eyes. Not while they’re, while he’s doing this. But it feels good. “You try,” Hux moves his hands to Kylo’s hips while he tries to duplicate the action. Kylo’s body is shaking a little now. They have been at this for a minute now. 

 

“I don’t think I can- finish while you are watching me,” Kylo stutters. He is shy and afraid that Hux is going to make fun of him. Obviously. 

 

Hux takes Kylo’s hand and moves it in between his own legs. Lets him feel how hard he is just from watching him. “I wanna watch you come,” Hux whispers. He moves a strand of hair out of Kylo’s face, runs the backs of his fingers down Kylo’s cheek. Hux looks down between Kylo’s legs. 

 

“Look how kriffing hard you are,” Hux smiles. “I can tell you wanna come so bad.”

 

“Yeah,” Kylo nods. “I want to come so bad.” He returns his focus to the swollen head of his cock. 

 

“Stars, you’re so perfect,” says Hux. “My perfect knight.”

 

Kylo groans before it happens. His hand works consistently from the beginning of the orgasm straight through it. His cock spurts all over his hand, his stomach, in between them. And Hux keeps his hands around Kylo’s face but isn’t sure where he should look. Kylo’s monster cock shooting hot come literally everywhere? Kylo’s shaking hips? His O face which is actually precious, considering he still can’t look at himself?

 

“My beautiful knight,” Hux holds Kylo while his body spasms. “You’re doing so well.”

 

Kylo obliges, and his body rolls through ecstasy in Hux’s arms. 

 

Afterwards Hux turns on the sonic for his knight. He sets it to real water, and makes sure the temperature is perfect. He stays in the shower to lovingly massage sweet smelling soap into his skin. His attentive hands make sure the Kylo knows he is absolutely treasured by his General. Kylo reciprocates some of his Generals affection using that big beautiful mouth of his, and it’s terrific.

Hux waits until Kylo is dated and cozy in the blankets of their bed before checking his datapad. 

 

There is a message on his datapad from Mitaka. The conference call has gone wonderfully and Mitaka did an okay, but not exemplary job. 

 

“You like the stockings?” Hux asks Kylo. Hux has three pairs in his shopping cart and will probably buy them next paycheck. 

 

The stockings and collar are discarded in a pile somewhere. They are too expensive to be on the floor but thats a problem for another day. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please subscribe to my writer page I post new stuff every week-ish.
> 
> Kudos and comments are hella sick  
> check me out on tumblr @iambackgarbageblog


End file.
